


Don’t Say You Ever Cared

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [20]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: He can never make up for what he's done, but he'll still try.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Don’t Say You Ever Cared

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Any, any, making amends_

He tries, in whatever small ways he can - no one ever invades her personal space; things she’d thought lost for good mysteriously reappear in her office when she turns her back; nothing mechanical ever malfunctions in her presence; not a single grain of sand ever sticks to her skin, sliding away like it was silk.

It’s not enough, of course. It can never be enough, but still, Anakin tries, ghost-blue hands hovering invisible over Leia’s hair, as if he could touch her; as if he could reach her, and let her know, before he hesitates, and lets them slide away too.


End file.
